Tigrean Way
by Leashay StarStriker
Summary: When Link finds a strange girl wounded on the fields of Hyrule, little dose he know his life is about to change forever.
1. Strange

**I do not own Any of the Legend of Zelda People, Places and Things. Only Leashay and the Tigreans are mine****J this is my first Legend of Zelda story, so please review, but please no flames, we are not all perfect writers.**

**Tigrean Way**

**1**

Link and Epona rode swiftly and smoothly through the fields of Hyrule. The warm late summer breeze sent Epona's flaxen mane and tail streaming in the wind, Link inhaled the sweet smelling air, the warmth of the sun seemed to merge with him, giving him a cheerful, happy glow.

It was long after the war, and Link's life seemed to have calmed down considerable amount, a few side missions here and there were all he really had to do now days, along with some errands for the King and Princess, which was what he was up too now.

Link had just delivered a letter from the King to Malon at the Lon Lon Ranch, and was now on his way back to the castle. The two moved swiftly across the plains, Link was leaned forward, moving with his magnificent mare, his body felt light and free.

Until Epona stopped.

Links whole body way flung forward almost out of the saddle against the horses neck, as she slid to a stop and reared into the air. Link recovered from having his head slammed into her neck, he said to her "Epona pretty girl what is the matter?" he patted her neck affectionately, he watched as the mare stomped her foot then looked and perked her ears towards a small rise in the land. Link fallowed her gaze and an animal, sitting on its haunches looking at them. Link took the reins and clucked to Epona, they slowly moved closer to the animal, it looked like a wolf only smaller, and a black and tan in color and pointed ears.

Link watched the animal as it stood up, ran a few yards, the turned at him a barked at him, then ran away and barked again. Link clucked to Epona "Fallow him girl." as the mare reared up and took off after the animal.

They fallowed the animal towards a lone tree in the field, as they got closer Link could see a girl laying under the tree collapsed. Link stopped Epona a few yards from the tress and swung off her, and ran to the girl's side. The animal sat to the side of them watching Link's every move. Link noticed a brown and white paint horse move out from behind the tree to watch him as well, its saddle packed with gear.

Link leaned over the girl and saw the deep gash in the girls side, blood soaked her silver tonic, and parts of her white leggings, her black boots covered in mud, her golden hair had mud and blood in it was well. Link gently rolled her over onto her back and was shocked by what he saw.

She had cat ears, they were on top of her head, they lay limply on her head, they had silver and black striped fur, then he noticed the long tail, the tail she had, also had the same fur pattern as her ears. As he began to pick her up, he heard a moan.

Her eyes slowly opened and Link was mesmerized. Her eyes were a deep forest green, with silver specks in them, Link looked into her eyes and saw the pain she was in, but he saw something else he could not identify. He heard a hoarse whisper "Please, help me.." Link could hear the pain in her voice, but he also noticed how beautiful and gentle it was as well.

"I will, please hold on." He said gently to her, ad he gathered her in his arms and lifted her off the ground. He lifted her into Epona's saddle, then swung behind her and held her in his arms as he urged Epona forward. Link looked back to see the horse and mystery animal fallowing after them, as they rode fast towards the village.

**OMG haha well that's what I have so far hah so who do you think she is or what she is? ;) well I know and you will have to find out! Mwahahah**

**Please review it all helps but please no flames.**

**Thanks! **


	2. My Hero

**Woo hoo chapter 2! Wow that rhymed hhahah not on purpose either. Ok so please review! I beg you guys!**

Not long after, Link was pacing back and forth outside a small building in the village. Epona and the girls horse stood tied to a rail and the wolf like animal stood looking at the door.

Link was very bewildered, he had never seen or even heard of a person with these fetchers, was she the only one? Were there more? Why was she hurt? These thoughts ran threw his head as the door, and a short old man looked out, "Come in please." Link walked in and the wolf thing ran in and to the bad that she was resting, it gently hopped up onto the bed, and curled up at the girls feet.

Link looked at the man, "How is she?" "She lost a lot of blood, that was the main problem, but she is amazingly strong, she was already beginning to heal." The man said. Link paused then with his voice low, "Do you know what she is?" The old man looked at him, then motioned him to fallow.

He led Link into a small room, that's walls were lined with books, the man picked up a dark green and silver book, "I have only ever heard of a people like this once." He said opening the book to a picture; it was a man with cat ears and tail, bowing to the moon. Then a map of the Canyon, one that was on the other side of Death Mountain, this canyon has never been explored, it was over 3 miles deep and at least 100 square miles, with no was down. "I believe she is a Tigrean" he said pointing to the picture " These people were said to live in the Canyon, and live under, and were created by a… different god."

Link's eyes widened at the thought of there actually being more then 3, "It was said that the moon once had a fairy form, but when they were deciding what the people of this place would look like, they would not listen to her, so she used her plan, and that plan now lives in the Canyon."

"Then why did I find her in the fields?" Link asked, looking at him, "That I do not know, but you should stay with her, she may trust you, now I must go, the Princess was complaining about a head ache earlier" the man said as he walked out of the room, with Link fallowing, Link watched as the old doctor walked out.

Link watched the door close, and then looked back over at the girl. Link felt awestruck. The Tigrean he had saved was beautiful. She was about his age, and about a head shorter then him, her hair was an elegant golden blond, then her skin was lightly tanned. Link knew what was wrong with him, he was drawn to her, and he had fallen for someone he didn't even know.

He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to her, as he looked at her, he saw her eye lids begin to flutter, as she rolled onto her good side. Then to Link's pleasant surprise, she grabbed his hand in hers, then pulled it to her face and cuddled with it. Her body seemed to relax the instant she did.

All Link could do was sit there, his hand feeling the warmth of her face, as she lay there. Link felt weird, his body felt light ans relaxed. He wanted her to hold his hand when she was awake.

Link noticed her moving again, and her beautiful eyes slowly opened, she looked at him curiously, and all Link could say was "Hi". She gently let go of Link's hand (much to his dismay) and she tried to lean up, she winced in pain as her side moved. Link gently put a hand on her shoulder, helping her stay up "easy you're hurt.

She looked at him, then at the wolf thing, "Comanchee , I'm ok." She said petting his head, the animal's tail thumped in the ground. She looked up at Link "So you are the hero that saved me?" she asked. Link felt his stomach flutter as she said it. "Yes I am, I guess. But Comanchee here is who got my attention." Was all he could say to her.

She smiled at him, then pet Comanchee again. She looked back to Link, "So who is my hero, what is his name?" Link paused then stuttered, "I'm Link," "well hi Link" She said "I'm Leashay StarStriker Tigrean." He heard the last name and confirmed his suspicions "So what happened to you?" "I had come here to gather herbs, and I was shot by an arrow, I didn't seen who did it, they sliced me with it."

Link listened and thought maybe one of the knights had over reacted and got her, he would look into it. She asked him, "So am I staying here?" she asked, as he helped her stand up. She stood on uneasy legs, with Link in front of her, watching her try and keep her balance, she took a step forward then fell, Link jumped forward and caught her. Link felt his face turn red as she leaned against him, she looked up at him, and smiled, as he smiled back.

Leashay slowly stood up and began to walk again, "I arranged for a place to stay at the castle, we will have to share is that alright?" He asked watching her walk around, balancing with her tail. "that is fine, hhahhah funny even when I'm not in Loonaira I live in a castle." She said looking at her, "what do you mean?" he asked, "I am the Tigrean Princess." She said looking at him.

Link quickly lowered his head, "Your Highness.." but was cut off, Leashay's hand gently tipped his head back up, "Do not act like that Link, I do not like it." She said looking at him, as she did she admired his fetchers, the Ice blue eyes that she had never seen before in her life.

Link smiled at her, her skin was amazingly soft, "Would you like to leave now, its almost dark" "Yes that would be nice she said, Link opened the door for her and they went to the horses. Leashay tried to climb onto her paint, but yelped in pain. Link walked over to her, "Let me help" He picked her up by her him and lifted her onto her horse. The paint whinnied happily "I'm back Rain." Leashay said as she pet the horse.

Link hopped onto Epona and said "This was Leashay" he took off up the road, looking back to see Leashay catching up to him, with Comanchee running with her. He saw her smile at him and he knew then, he would make her his.

**Well there is chapter 2! Haha no rhyme this time hahah well I will be updating as fast as I can hahha so please review! **


	3. Spark

**YAY! I finally got this chapter done lol! Please enjoy!**

When they got to the castle, they noticed that everyone else had already gone to bed, leaving them alone in the castle. They had left the horses in the stables and Link showed her to the room they would be sharing. He left her there to unpack her things and went to get them both something to eat.

When Link walked back into the room, he saw that Leashay was standing on the balcony, she had on shorts that ended at her knees, then a tank top that left her arms bare. Link set the platter of food down on the table, then walked out to where she stood, looking out over the land. "This place Is beautiful." she said turning to him, "The lights of the town make it look like thousands of fireflies" "I have never been to another city, is yours like this?"

"Our city is much different, the whole canyon is filled with 300ft high pine trees, and we live in them, our houses built on there branches, all connected by bridges and vines. The palace I call home is the center of it all, it is on an island in a lake that separates it from the other trees, at night the trees look alive with the light." she said looking at him.

A light breeze blew, causing Leashay to move close to Link, her body shivering a little. She was close to him, still looking out over the land. Link's mind was blank, he was nervous suddenly, he new now was his chance.

Link gently moved his arm around her more, to where it was lightly touching her, he pulled her close to him, carefully resting his head on hers, catching the sweet sent of her hair, he closed his eyes.

Leashay didn't know what to do, he was holding her, and she felt her body melt into him, she was shocked with herself, she had fallen for him, and she knew now, that he felt then same for her. She turned to face him, her body close to his, she wrapped herarms around him, resting her head on his chest. Link did the same, holding her close, he finally knew she had the same feelings he did.

Link looked down at her as she looked up at him, the light of the moon made the silver in her eyes sparkle, Link whispered softly to her, "You are more beautiful then the land of Hyrule at night." Leashay smiled at him then said "You are more amazing then the trees of Looniera." They stood there, looking at one another, as there heads began to move closer.

Link felt his heart speed up, as he tipped his head to the side and let his lips touch hers, Link's body instantly melted as they kissed, he pulled her close and felt her tail wrap around there legs. Link felt amazing, his body was warm, his stomach fluttered as the kiss deepened. He didn't know how long they sat there kissing, but when they finally stopped they rested there heads on each others as they tried to catch there breath, Link looked at her as he brushed his fingers along her chin, "Leashay, you should rest, and sleep." "only if you are with me." She replied winking at him.

Link smiled, they walked back into the room, he went and changed his clothes as she ate her dinner, when he came back into the room, in only shorts, he saw Leashay cuddled into the bed, with her back to him. Link couldn't believe how strongly he already felt for her, he had not even known her for a day. Link got into the bed with her, then slowly scooted closer to her, gently rolling over so her back was against his chest, he wrapped his arm around her side, gently pulling her closer to him. He pressed his face to the back of her neck, kissing her gently, then he heard her whisper "Goodnight Link." he softly replied "Goodnight to you too Leashay." As he closed his eyes and fell asleep

**Well this is my first attempt at a romantic story lol so im still getting better lol, ok so im warning you all now that this story will have some swearing in it, starting next chapter, and will have something's suggested latter chapters. SO PLEASE REVEIEW! It makes me feel special :P**


	4. Bonding

**Well that took way to long hahah school, band, and farming lol got in the way of my writing ahah so now heres the next chapter.**

Link felt the sun threw the window on his face; he slowly opened his eyes, taking a second to notice he was laying on his back and Leashay was cuddled into the space between his chest and arm. Her head and hands where resting on his chest, her little body was fast asleep. He gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, allowing him to kiss her forehead.

She stirred as he did, lazily opening her eyes, looking at him, "Goodmorning" she said, leaning up and kissing him, Link smiled "Goodmorning to you as well." He moved out from under her. He stood up and stretched his back, the smell of breakfast waved over him, "Better get up smells like breakfast is done" he said turning around, but she was not there. He panicked for a moment, the noticed her getting dressed, "haha Link I know, I can smell it and here the people taking it to where ever we are eating" as she pulled the Sliver tonic over her head, this one didn't have a hole in it.

Link tried to listen, but could here nothing of what she had explained. "I don't hear anything?" "Link Tigrean senses are at least 100 times what yours are" she said as she pulled two silver gauntlets out of her bag and put them on, "What are those?" he asked, putting his belt on. "They are my weapon of choice." She said, as on each one, 3; 3 foot long blades came out of them, giving her claws. Link stood impressed by the blades, "interesting. I have never seen anything like that." He commented as he opened the door for her. "Such a gentlemen." She said, winking at him as she walked by.

They walked threw the hall, towards the dinning hall. Link was holding himself back from taking her hand, he wanted to keep his love for her a secret, just for s little wile at least. As they walked, he explained to her who everyone was, and how they were all very eager to meet her.

Leashay smiled sweetly at him as they entered the dinning hall, she saw all the food on the tables and the servants carrying more around. She looked up and saw a women, and an older man walking towards them. She was a little mad that Link bowed a little to them, (Tigreans show respect by standing ground and making eye contact, bowing shows weakness and disrespect) then the girl asked "So this is our new guest Link?" Link looked at her, "Princess, you highness, Leashay StarStriker Tigrena, princess of the Tigrean people." stepping behind her, "Oh my! Royalty! I hope everything has been perfect for your stay here." The King said smiling at her. "Yes every thing was perfect. And the food looks delicious." she said, giving Link a "help me look". They all moved to the table, with Leashay to the right of Link. The food was passed around the table. Leashay's Tigrean appetite showing as she ended up with more food then Link, which made him laugh a little. "So please tell us, what is your home land like?" Zelda asked, looking at Leashay. She looked up " Well princess, the canyon we live in is about 100 square miles, and 2 miles deep. The entire bottom is covered in trees a mile high, and we live in them, they are tree houses that are connected by bridges and vine swings. The farther north you go, the more houses there are. In the south there are small farms and such. The Palace I live is in the tallest tree. This is the city of Loonira."

Zelda's eyes widened as she exclaimed "Wow! Father doesn't it sound amazing, a city in the trees!" "Yes it dose, we may have to pay a visit some day." Leashay nodded to them and continued to eat. After a little wile, they were all done, Link offered to take Leashay around the castle grounds, which she happily agreed to.

He led her out of the castle into the court yard. To the left was the stable, the right was the training ground, where a few knights could be seen sparring. Link took Leashay to the barn, as they entered she let out a high whistle. Link watched as the paint mares head poked out of the stall door, and whinnied to her rider. Comanchee came running to them, jumping up putting her paws on Leashay's shoulders, lovingly licking her face. Link looked at her "Hey I'm jealous!" he said, winking at her. She smiled at him as Comanchee got off of her. She kissed him on the cheek, as she did he hugged her close as possible without hurting her.

They walked into the stall with the mare. Without her saddle, Link could see all the complex white markings. Then he noticed that there were large bumps on the mares sides, one on each side. "Leashay what are the bumps on her side?" He asked, moving to where she was petting the mares head. "Just watch. Show him Rain." The bumps on the mares seemed to unfold and stretch out, and to Link's surprise, became wings. "She was wings?" he exclaimed as he moved closer to the one wings, gently touching the feathery wings. "Yes Link, Rain has wings. How else do we get out of our canyon." As she kept petting the mares head. "You mean she can fly?" he said looking up, "Yes she can" As Leashay laughed.

Leashay and Link sat in the stall for a wile, Link getting to know Rain and Comanchee better. He learned what the dog was and that to her people horses are called Variy, which is Tigrean for Winged Warrior. They left the horse, along with the dog. Link took her around the Royal gardens, before they finally laid down in the grass in the shade of a tree. She looked at him, "Link I must go home tomorrow." she said, Link leaned over to look at her, "Why must you?" He asked with a sad look on his face. "Tomorrow night is the Lunar festival, our new year starts on the night of the lunar eclipse, tomorrow night. More important, it is my 21st birthday." she said "and I would like you to come with me Link. Tomorrow is an important day for my people and me." "Why?" Link asked, she began " Every Tigrean female goes through a ceremony at the age of 21. This is when she chooses her mate. Tomorrow is my turn; and I want you to be my mate Link. But you will have to play your part in the ceremony as well." She laid her head on his chest. "Leashay I will do anything for you" he said, hugging her and giving her a long sweet kiss. "Link you are amazing. We will have to lave early tomorrow morning, to get there a few hours before the festival begins." she said as she continued to cuddle with him.

"Leashay will your parents allow you to choose me?" He asked "My parents have always been open to new ideas, and my people have never had an outsider in the city. I'm sure we will be ok" she said "I have been gone for almost a week now, they will be worried, but also happy to see me return, which will make everything better." she kissed his forehead.

They stayed there for nearly 3 hours, before they decided to go into the castle. They walked into the entry hall, and saw Zelda sitting in front of a piano, looking at the keys, placing a hand on one, then stopping. "Hello Princess Zelda, do you know how to play?" Leashay asked. Zelda looked at her, "No, sadly no one seems to be able to now, its just decoration." Leashay smiled, "Do you mind if I play for you?" Leashay asked. Zelda moved out of the way and let Leashay in front of the piano. She placed her hands on the keys and began to play, and sing:

It's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go, No one will know, Come on girl. Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow, Shots of patron, And it's on girl. Don't say no, no, no, no-no; Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah; And we'll go, go, go, go-go. If you're ready, like I'm ready. Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh, So whatcha wanna do? Let's just run girl. If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool. No, I won't blame you; It was fun girl. Don't say no, no, no, no-no; Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah; And we'll go, go, go, go-go. If you're ready, like I'm ready. Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. Just say I do, Tell me right now baby, Tell me right now baby. _[x2]_Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.

They all stood around her, Leashay stopped playing, "That was so Cool! Play and sing something else!" Zelda said, "well Zelda maybe another time, I need a nap." They left her to the piano, trying to figure out Leashays song.

Link looked at her " You tried Leashay?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder, "Kinda, but you are the one who needs sleep, we are leaving early tomorrow. That way we are there in time for me to get ready for the ceremony. I will leave you with my Brother Anmenth. He will help you around and during the ceremony." she said as they walked into the door to there room. "So Leasahay what will I have to do exactly?" Link asked as they both cuddled into there bed. " The ceremony its self is not complex. I will be dressed the way the first Tigreans did. There will be an open platform on the festival grounds. When it begins my parents will be above on a branch, they will announce that all males that want a chance at our daughter form a ring around the floor. The ring will be formed and I will enter, Anmenth will make sure you are on the very inside line. But after that I don't know what happens. You will have to copy the others as best as you can." She laid down with her head on his chest. He pulled her close to him. "I am a fast learner, don't worry" he said as they cuddled close and fell asleep.

Link woke up about 4 hours later, it was about 3:00 pm. He looked around the room, Leashay was gone. He panicked, he was scared she had left without him. He jumped out of the bed, and looked around again, then he saw the note on the table. He picked it up and read " I let you sleep, I'm wandering the castle, come find me." He smiled in relief, and went to find her.

Link wandered around the castle, looking for his Leasahay. He could not find her not find her. As he walked out of the castle a knight walked up to him and said "You should go see what your friend is doing" Pointing towards the Royal gardens.

He walked to the gardens to see something new, Leashay was in what she slept in, with Rain standing in the fountain. She had a small bag on the edge with bottles aound it. He was walked up to her, "Leashay what are you doing?" She looked at him, "Well sleeping beauty I'm giving my Variy." She said as she scrubbed the mares sides, Link could now see all the soap covering the mare. "Well what are you waiting for, come on in"

Link smiled at her, as he took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his shorts. He hopped into the waist deep water, and walked to her. She looked at him "you can help me scrub her." so he did. They rubbed the soap in more as the mare enjoyed the message. Leashay stepped back, "ok rain under the fountain." Link laughed as the horse walked under the falling water, using it to rinse all the soap off. "See just like the water fall pools back home." She said. The repeated the process 3 more times, using different soaps each time; finally Leashay led the mare out of the fountain, allowing her to eat on the lawn.

Link watched as Leashay brushed Rain's mane and tail out, the long wet main dropped below her shoulders and her forelock below her eyes. The blond highlights and the mane and tail elegant and unique. He watched her braid the still wet hair, explaining how if she braids it now, wile its wet; when she undoes it, the mane and tail will be curly.

Link ended up helping her with this, after she taught him to braid. Soon there was 30 braids in the horses tail; 5 in the forelock, and 4 in the tail. As they waited for the horse to dry they took Epona down to the doctor that had helped Leashay. She thanked him as he changed her bandages, saying another 2 days and she will be healed. Link guessed it was another Tigrean ability. An hour later they returned. Rain was where they had left her, happily eating, with Comanchee standing guard by her. Leashay explained how for Tigreans, they judge one another's moral and character on how well they take care of there horse, as thus they bathe there horses every day. "What about when it is cold?" He asked "Link my home lands weather is always the same, the lowest it gets is about 80 degrees." Link was a little confused by this, but did not care.

Soon Leashay had taken out all the braids, leaving the fiery red mane, tail, and forelock wavy and elegant. Link was impressed by the beauty of the mare, she was elegant and well built. They walked the mare back to the barn, earning the looks of anyone in the yard and she led the mare without any rope. They put the Rain away, putting Comanchee in the stall with her, Leashay fed both of them, making sure they were both ok for the night.

They went back to the room, both getting into sleeping clothes. They sat talking on the bed, wile they ate dinner that Link had ordered up to them. Link pulled her close, kissing her ear, making her spin around and kiss him softly. As she did, he hugged her and fell back, with her on top of him. They continued to kiss, Link could feel her tail wrap around his legs as he let his hands rest on her lower back, her hands rested against his bare chest. Link rolled onto his side, holding her close. He pulled the blankets over them and whispered "Goodnight beautiful." she replied "Goodnight amazing" They both fell asleep in each others arms.

**Wow this was a long chapter lols but I feel this like a good chapter and im proud of it****J so please review! Ill give you all virtual hugs!**


	5. Loonira

**Yay this one didn't take as long! Haha I forgot to say the song in the last chapter was Marry You Bruno Mars. ****J lols well heres the next chapter.**

Link felt his body being shook as he woke to the still dark room; the moon was still in the sky with no sign of sunrise. Leashay had woke him, she whispered "Link get and gather you things, meet me at the barn when your ready." as she gathered her things and walked out. Link began to get dressed and pack his things, soon he has his sword slung across his back and makes his way to the barn.

When he got to the barn, Leashay already had the horses ready and out. Epona was saddled and so was Rain; only hers wasn't really a saddle. It was 4 saddle bags connected on the top, making it drape over her back, leaving a gap for her wings, and it could be sinched. Like Epona there was no bridle. "Are you ready" she asked as she pet Comanchee, who was ready to go as well. "Ready as I'll ever be." As he swung onto Epona, "Then fallow me." As she and Rain took off out of the castle grounds, the hoof beats echoing through the quiet town as they left the castle behind.

They ran through Castle Town, the moon the only light they had as they came to the draw bridge out, and it was closed. The horses slid to a stop, Rain reared up in the air; her wings pumping at the air in frustration. "Stop where you are!" they looked up to the top of the wall and saw 3 guards. "Drop the gate! We must leave now!" Link yelled as Epona danced beneath him. "We have orders from the King that Link is not to leave with the Tigrean." the guard called down, "What the HELL dose that mean?" Link said, getting frustrated. "You can not leave" they said.

Link looked at Leashay "That bastderd wont let me go with you! He acts like he owns me!" he said, his ears turning a little red with his anger. Leashay laughed a little and said "I'll handle this." She said, as she swung off of Rain, which caused the guards to raise there cross bows. "Halt or we will shoot." Leashay laughed "I wanna see you fuckin try!"

Link watched as her ears pinned back and she let out a cat like hiss. As she seemed to bounce up the walls with amazing speed; the guards arrows landing in the wall behind her. As she hit the top of the wall, her claws came out of her gauntlets, and with one swipe, the nearest guard fell dead with a slit throat. Leashay let out a screeching "REEOWW" as she pounced on the next guard, killing him just as fast. Within seconds the 3 guards were dead. She let the bridge down and jumped onto Rain from above. "Ride!" she said as Rain took off, with Link and Epona on her heels. "Will they know all that was you!" Link said worried "The claw marks will look like an animal, we should be fine." She said as they left the castle and Castle town behind them.

They passed threw another village not long after, then began to make there was up Death Mountain. She led them to a little trail that zigzagged up the face of the mountain. Link had never paid attention to this trail, he had thought only animals used it, but he was wrong. They made there way up the trail, it was barely wide enough for the horses, and it made Link nervous. They fallowed the train back and forth for miles, taking them higher and higher. The trip from the castle to the top of the mountain took nearly 6 hours, and by the time they got to the top, it was almost noon.

The top of the mountain was flat , the rock was cliffs on all sides but the one they came up. Leashay looked at him "Will Epona stay here if we left her here, at least until I send some one for her?" "Yes she should." he said as he climbed off of her. He whispered to her "Stay girl" he walked over to Rain with his things. He watched as Comanchee ran and jumped onto Rain, laying in front of Leashay, over the horses withers "Sorry Link, Comanchee rides bitch seat. Haahhah" She helped him onto Rain behind her "Now hang on tight and don't get in the way of her wings"

Link wrapped his arms around Leashay. His heart rate increasing as the horse began to run towards the West side of the rock, her wings were out a little in a relaxed position. But as the mare jumped, her wings tucked in and she began to free fall down the cliffs.

And Link Screamed.

They plummeted down the canyon, the 2 mile deep canyon with mile high trees in it. With a woosh, the mares wings snapped out, and she leveled off from her fall. she began to pump her wings. Link held her tight, keeping his eyes completely shut. "Link open your eyes" he heard her say to him. He did and looked around, the canyon walls rose above them as they flew "Damn this is amazing, oh my god we are actually flying!" he said looking at the ground. Leashay laughed at him "Link I'm gunna call my friends ok" Link was a little confused then he winced as she let out an ear shattering "EEEEEEAHEEEEEE" Link's ears were ringing, but he could hear something else, far below them, her call was being answered.

Then he saw them, far ahead of them a mass of flying things. As they got closer, he relised it was about 100 flying horses and riders. The mass of riders engulfed them. He heard all the riders yelling to her "LEASHAY" "LEASHAY" "YOU HAVE COME HOME!" The riders seemed to formed triangle patters behind them. Link saw a big blue roan stud flew up beside them, the rider was a man, he had black hair, and dark almost black, blue eyes. With blue and black fur. "Leashay StarStriker, have you brought the Drag raptors a new chew toy?" he called to her, looking at Link "Anmenth RiverStone! Your lucky I cant get to you or I'd back hand you so hard you would have whip lash!" She yelled at hi, "So this is Anmenth, Leashay's brother, my guide. I wonder what Dragraptors are? Wait I don't wanna know that" Link thought to himself as they continued to fly North. "So why do you have the Kockree?" Anmenth asked, "He helped me when I was above the canyon, chill hahaah."

As they flew North, they slowly began to descend towards a gap in the trees; they fell through it, the horses landed as the continued to run. Link looked around the base of the trees, he saw the small barns and fields that littered the ground below. Leashay looked at him "look up." He looked in shock, all he could see were the different platforms and floors of the ciry above, with the bridges and vines connecting them. He saw how there were different levels in the trees, higher ones and lower one, it was amazing. He could see Tigreans swinging from platform to platform as the horses continued to run north.**( If you have see the newer star wars movies, this place is kinda like the place the Wookies liveJ just a little different the trees are pine ones ahah)** Leashay explained to Link how the Palace was on an island in the middle of a lake that the city surrounded; and that there were bridges that connected the places.

Link watched as they neared the tree line, and soon they were through it, and the horses took flight once more. They flew low over the glistening water, Link was in aw of the Palace, the mile and a half high tree made the castle look like a toy house **(Think of the tree form Avatar;) )** The horses landed under the great tree, he saw the holes in the bottom where other Tigreans were leading horses in and out. They soon where all off there mounts and the warriors seemed to flood over them, hugging and rejoicing in the return of there leader. Link was nervous, they all seemed to eye him curiously. "Leashay StarStriker!" 2 Tigreans ran towards them, and Golden furred man and a black furred women, "Mother! Father!" Leashay ran to there embrace, while Link stood with Rain and Comanchee, watching the happy reunion. "Leashay StarStriker, what happened?" Her mother asked, Leashay explained what had happened, as she walked over to Link, she told them about how he saved her. She was at his side "This is my father, King Carden SunBlaze Tigrean and my mother Queen Syren RavenHeart Tigrean." Link quickly bowed his head, "Your Highness." "Rise Kockree, you saved my daughter, you are a Tigrean by all means, and an honored guest." Carden said, looking at Link, "Mother, father, this is Link TimeRider." Link looked at her, wondering where the "TimeRider" had come from.

Anmenth had now joined them, Link noticed how he was at least a foot taller then Leashay, "Aww sister you brought be home a new training dummy, how sweet of you." He said mockingly, as he bared his fangs at her. Link finally noticed how all there K9 teeth were a little longer, and sharply pointed. To his shock and surprise, Leashay jumped up and bit Anmenth's ear! He yelped in pain and jumped away. "I am still older then you, don't forget who has the higher rank. He is my friend, don't try anything." He nodded at her, the walked back to the squadron.

"well Leashay why don't you take him up to your room, we will put Rain in the barn for you." her father said "Will you please send some riders un to get his horse please." she said smiling "Yes we will daughter." Link fallowed her towards the tree, "Leashay, how do we get up there?" she said nothing, only walked to a set of 2 vines, each had a loop on the end. She put one foot into the loop and looked at him as he copied, in the vine next to hers. "Now Link, all you have to do is tug the vine down, then hang on." They did so together, there was a faint click, high above them, and the vines were pulled quickly upward. Link was caught off guard by this, as they both flew up the tree, watching as the ground became more and more distant. He saw a plat form appear above them, they were pulled threw a hole in the bottom of it, and then stopped. They climbed off the ropes, as they fell back down to the ground below.

Link looked at her, "That was trippy." he said, she laughed as they began to walk into an opening in the trees side. Link was impressed by the first room; the walls were painted with elaborate Tigreans and horses, the drawings seeming to tell a story he did not know; the on the ceiling, there was a single full moon, with a lone black star in the center. This was the throne room. 2 elegant oak thrones were in the end of the hall like room. "So where are we going?" "To my room." "And that is where?" he asked as she led him into another corridor that spiraled up the tree, "Well Link my room is on the very top." she led him to another platform, this one had 10, 12 vines in pairs of 2 scattered about it. She explained how each set takes you to different parts of the tree. She led him to the set closest to the edge, they quickly hopped on and up they went. Link was amazed my how high up they were really going; soon they had landed in the upper branches. A small platform surrounded by the pine branches that led to a small house, "Welcome home Link." She said smiling as they walked in. The house had 3 rooms; a bedroom, living room, and bathroom, it was actually kinda big, and very welcoming. Link set his stuff down, allowing his shield and sword to sit by the door.

He fallowed her to another door, and was surprised by what he saw. They had stepped out onto one of the branches. The pine branch at lease 15 feet across was easy to walk on. Link watched as Leashay laid down onto one of the needle covered branches, and he too, lay down beside her. Link looked around at the surrounding trees, he could see all the different houses and levels in them. Leashay leaned over to him and kissed him softly as he held her lower back. "Welcome to Loonira Link." He only smiled.

**YAY they are home! Hahaahh well people thanks for the reviews! I guess my hugs worked!** **BTW ****bowser comunist lv x I am a girl;) lol well people, the next chapter is gunna show a lot of Tigrean culture, with some Anmenth Link bonding time, awww hes gunna be turned into a chew toy for drag raptors;) lol But the end of next chapter will have "Suggested" things in it so if your parents haven't given you "The Talk" don't read the end! Hahah well people please keep reviewing it helps so much! HUGS!**


End file.
